Home
by rgbcn
Summary: "When I'm with you I feel at home, no matter where we are" - My take on what happened after 10x24


Hi! I'm Regina and this is my first fanfiction! I'm a fanart artist (you can find me on Instagram/tumblr/FB/Twitter as rgbcn). If you want to see my shamy and tbbt fanarts, you can find me there!

Today I published a drawing (the cover here) and I decided to give a try to write the story behind it. My version of what takes place after 10x24...

A HUGE thanks to TheSilenceKeeper for reading my story and correcting my grammar and other mistakes. *thanks thanks thanks!*

I hope you enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!

...

Sheldon was there, on his knee, waiting. His heart was beating so fast, so hard, but he looked calm, because he was so sure about his feelings, about Amy.

 _Amy_

His everything, his world, his universe. Amy.

She was the one who came and broke him. Or fixed him? No. He didn't need to be fixed of course, what a stupid idea… right? But she… she just loved him. Unconditional, loving, caring Amy.

And he loves her. _So much_

It's not that he didn't love her before, no! He is now sure about this. He loved her since the first day, since that meeting. It's just that, he didn't know how to process _that_. But he learned, he discovered, he now excels on how to deal with his feelings just like always of course - just…. in a different way.

 _But wait… she's still not reacting…. uhm… maybe...what if… she says … no...?_

"Am-"

"Sheldon, what the hell is this?"

 _Oops..._

"I am... asking you to marry me." She doesn't see that? Leonard is usually captain obvious, but her?

"I know that! It's just that…. Why? Why here? Why _now_?" Amy was trying to process what was happening. Just some hours ago she knew some Dr. Nowitzki _bitch_ was flying around him like a bee to a flower and now he is proposing to her. And in New Jersey? There was some piece of this puzzle that she was missing.

"Come in. And talk. I need to know why you are here."

 _Uhm…_

Sheldon stood up, unsure of what her reaction meant. That was not what he expected. Amy the emotional, Amy the princess in a fairy tale - why, didn't she answer right away? He waited so long… maybe he waited too much? He started sweating as he entered the little apartment.

"Sit there. And talk."

"Um alright, but Amy why didn't you answer my quest-"

"Sheldon. Don't. First, tell me. Why did you come to New Jersey?"

The sweat started to feel cold now. Why he feels always so weak with her? that's why he doesn't like feelings. well, not a fan.

"Well. I had an _encounter_ with Dr. Nowitzki today, and this was just the only conclusion."

"Encounter? Define that." Amy started to feel nervous now. No, not nervous, she was angry now. That bitch - what did she do? _Damn girls, you only had one job!_ At least Sheldon was here, and not in that blonde bitch's bed or something. _Ok Amy, calm down,_ she told herself.

"Well, first of all Penny wanted to warn me about her, she told me that maybe she was searching for a relationship with me, not a professional one, a romantic one. I found the idea just ridiculous, but today when she came to my office I asked her and, she told me that was her intention… and… she kissed me.."

"SHE DID WHAT!?" _THAT FUCKING BITCH HOW DARE SHE TO…._

"Amy, she kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back! I wanted to push her out but she took me by surprise. I was just frozen"

"O-ook…" _calm down Amy, he is here, he is trying to explain, he asked to marry you, finally… Is he feeling guilty?_ "And what happened then?"

Until now, Sheldon looked a little unsure about telling his story. But in that moment, he locked his eyes on hers. Amy felt that tingle in her belly. _Oh that man, this look can just make her so weak._

"I knew exactly what I had to do. I left her in my office and I took a flight to come here."

"But…wait, you left her there? you didn't tell her anything at all?" Amy was a little surprised by that.

"No, I just excused myself and left my office" He was telling this like it was the most obvious thing anyone would do.

"So you mean she didn't know where you were going? or what.. "

"No Amy." He cut her, she was asking too much. He doesn't have time for that. Why can't she see it? That he needed _her_? that he needs her, always, forever, with him?

"I just had _you_ in my mind. I had to come. I had to do what I needed to do long ago." He looked so sure about himself then. Amy was starting to calm down about that Dr. No… whatever she's called. yes seems that it was confirmed that she was being a f****ing whore, but it was not his fault. Well, yes, with that brain of his and that body walking around the university, it's normal that all the women will fall for him. _Look at those biceps, his chest and the…_ ok, Amy, he just said he needed to do what he needed to do long ago. Let him continue.

"You mean… to propose?" Amy asked timidly, she was starting to feel warm. So maybe he was feeling guilty, but not for what happened now. Was it about not proposing before? She knew about the ring, how many time did he wait for it? and also… she didn't notice before, he didn't bring anything at all?

"Yes, to ask you to marry me. It's only logical". Logic, his mind was in a track and with only one purpose.

"And you had the ring with you? You didn't bring anything more with you?" Amy was starting to see he really had a flight response to the _encounter_. Thanks to a deity she doesn't believe, this time it was not run to a train and leave all his life behind, he just….came to her. In that moment she felt that whatever his logic was, it was his conclusion, and for him was the right thing to do. She couldn't argue with that.

"Ok, Sheldon, I get the big picture. So you felt that you needed to come here to ask me to marry you...now. But can you understand how I might feel that not only you did you wait so long, but also you did after that b… Dr. Nowitzki kissed yow Do you understand that I don't like that at all?" She needed to make sure he understood that. "And that it was just weird for me to find you in my doorstep, in New Jersey, just a week after my departure, proposing to me?"

 _Uhm.._ Sheldon felt she had a point. His timing was maybe not the best one. but why this have to change the final outcome?

"Amy… I understand you weren't expecting that. Maybe me either. I saved this ring for so long. I don't know why I waited so much…Look, when I wanted to ask you the first, you broke up with me… " He started fidgeting with the box, he had the box all the time in his hands. "I didn't know what to do, and after we got back together I wanted to plan something special, but nothing seemed to be enough to show you how much I love you and …. you know I'm not good at this " he looked at her for a moment and diverted his eyes again, he looked a little sad. And tired. All these feelings, why is it so difficult when it's just so easy?

"I love you Amy. And I just want to be with you. I just can't wait anymore. We live together now, when you left last week, I missed you so much. The apartment was so different without you. It was not… home. I…. I couldn't sleep well, not even one night. I kept searching for you, your …. warmth. I missed you so much. I miss you so much."

"Sheldon…I love you too" Amy whispered, she was not even conscious that she said it out loud. "And I missed you too" She said shyly.

His speech, and the way he was talking.. Amy had never seen him so open to her….talking about... feelings.

"What happened today was just wrong. Amy…please. Is that why you didn't answer me before?" He looked at her with this puppy eyes. How does he do that?

"Ah…I didn't answer before because…" She didn't know how to put that now "Sheldon, it's not that I don't want to be married to you, it was just, I didn't understand why, why here, why now. I know something was up with that… that…. nevermind, so my mind was racing about all the possibilities of what happened and…." If she didn't have a panic attack before, she was really close to one now.

"So you want to be married?"

"Well, yes but..."

"So it's that a yes?"

"No"

"No?"

"Nooo, not that! Sheldon!" He really can be difficult sometimes "Just…. ask me again."

"Oh." He just went down on one knee again with her sitting in the couch. He opened the box again. Why was he sweating again?

"Amy, I love you. Will you marry me?" The words came up with difficulty, but he managed to let it out for a second time.

Amy closed her eyes for a moment. And shyly smiled at him.

"Yes."

 _Yes_

That was it. They really didn't need to exchange more words. Sheldon's smile were so big. He put delicately the ring on her finger. Amy then could admire the ring. She really didn't notice how beautiful the old jewel was, but it was so elegant... She loved it. it just felt right in her finger. Then he surprised her standing up, grabbing her by her hand to make her stand up too. and He kissed her. it was sweet but hurried, a still smiling kiss. but in a moment she felt how he was putting her more and more closer, and the kiss started to grow more deep. She parted her lips and he immediately searched for her tongue, and it was just right. their mouths danced together, he didn't want her to be far away - closer. Much closer. He wanted to feel her warmth, he needed to feel her…

"Amy…" It was not a word, it was a whisper…. a ghost of a whisper. She just understood. She was like him. She needed his warmth. To feel him. Again. Was the last time last week? It felt like an eternity.

"Shh… come."

She showed him the path to the bedroom. It was really a nice apartment But Sheldon really didn't notice that. They hardly parted to walk and in a moment their mouths were together again. Like a magnet, the attraction was too much.

Too many clothes. No time to fold them. _Well that would be… no, not now!_ In a moment, neither of them could tell how, they were naked, tangled to each other, a mass of arms and legs. their mouths always in contact, laying their bodies on the bed. Finally, the warmth they missed. It was there, right there. It was right. Sheldon kissed her neck, exploring her body, worshiping her. She felt how he was talking without words. She responded. It was silent talking, with kisses, with touches, with little sounds and moans. their language. Just an exchange of looks, she gave him permission. To make her his. To make him hers. Slow, sweet and tender, they made love, like nothing more existed in this world. More kisses were given, more love were exchanged. Finally, his cheek never leaving her cheek, whispering his love to her. not words, but she knew. She always knew.

After all of that, they just looked at each other. It was difficult to describe that look, and at the same time, so easy. Love, understanding, and happiness. They stared at one another for who knows how long. Much later, they embraced their bodies in the warm of each other.

She already was half asleep, or actually sleeping, he couldn't tell. he just kissed her temple "When I'm with you I feel at home, no matter where we are " Because that was the truth. He felt home. With her.

...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
